Nightmare
by Secret Of Music
Summary: Find out for yourself! Warning: Dramatic Ending!


**Warning! Dramatic change from one to another! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Dimentio's P.O.V Monday 4:30 p.m.**

"It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time! Where he at, where he at, where he at, where he at?" Mimi sung for the entire day.

_Grambi, if this girl dosn't shut up..._

"Tik tac toe, uh-huh! Tik tac toe, let's go! Tik tac toe, you got it! Tik tac toe, let's rock!" My left I started to twitch as she sang it at the top of her voice. "Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat! Peanu-"

"Can you _please_ cease that_ annoying _song?!" I had it! All day, she's been singing that cursed song! I was _greatly_ trying to calm my nerves before I _killed_ her! Meditating: The song came on, Training: To the song thanks to her, Parcticeing magic: Again, the _damned_ song was on!

"Dimentio! Stop being so mean!"

"Mimi, you're being childish! That song was going to drive me insane."

"But...you _are _insane."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Are_ too_!"

I slamed my fist on the table, earning a flinch from Mimi. "My _dearest_ little Spider princess, I am not insane. It is just an act. For I _am_ a jester. Have you not noticed my apperances?" I had to force my self not to kill her on the spot. Yes, I might have grown fond of her yet..she's a little-no, _very_-annoying. Like a mosquito you so

despretly want out of your skin, yet have grown used to it's bite.

"Whatever Dim." She put on her earphones. "It's peanut butter jelly time!" Urrggggg!

**Time skip: A week later**

Ahhh the peace. Mimi hasn't sung 'Penut Butter Jelly Time' for a whole week. I started reading a spell book when my newest comerad, Mr.L, came through my doors."And how may I help you on this fine afternoon, 'L?" I summoned some water and took a long sip as Mr.L told me his problem._ Well one of his problems._

"Dim, tell your girlfriend Mimi to SHUT. THE HELL. UP !" I did a spit take. Did Mr.L just call _Mimi_ my _girlfriend_?

"I'm sorry but...who on God's green earth made you think that _Mimi_ was my _girlfrieand_?! That like saying O'Chuncks and Nastasia were a couple!"

"I don't give a flying monkey's tail!Tell her to one: Stop singing at the top of her lungs! Two: Speak in _english_! Three: To Shut her trap!" he fumed. _I geuss she interuted his work with Brobot._

"Fine. Although I highly doubt she'll e-...did you just say ' a flying monkey's tail?'"

He blushed in embarrassment. "So?! What of ti!?"

"Ah ha ha ha, nothing, my firend. Now I shall go see if I can shut Mimi up. Ciao!" With that I teleported to the kitchen, where Mimi was found singing yet another song to get on my nerves.

_This foolish, __**foolish**__ girl..._

"Hello, my little spider princess, what brings you here this fine evening. She jumped, now aware of my presences.

"Dimentio? What the heck?! Don't scare me like that! Use the door, I mean that's why they were invented!"

"But, my dear, I did." I smirked

"Prove it, doofes." She smirked as mine fell.

"It seems as though you have seen right through me, Mimikins."

My smirk came right back. For I had a brilliant idea.

"But...have you seen through _all of me_?"

**Mimi's P.O.V **

His smirk came back on as if he had some great idea. "But...have you seen through_ all of me_?" he asked stepping closer to me. It took me a while to register what he ment...then it hit me. I felt my face heat up. He stepped even closer to me. " Is that a yes or a no, _my_ dear?" Man, that way he said that..and the way he put a lot of emotion on the word 'my'.

"N-n-no! Y-you little freak of nature, s-stop play games with me!" I shouted, failing terribly at keeping from sttutering.

"Oh but i am not playing games with you, at least...not yet." He gave me a kiss on the cheek

**Dimentio's P.O.V**

N-n-no! Y-you litte freak of nature, s0stop playing games with me!" She shouted. I fought back the chuckle that threatened to come out.

"Oh but I'm not playing games with you, at least...not yet". I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I stepped back to give her some space, and waiting for me was a red faced shape-shifter. "Oh, and...I would appreciate it if you would stop singing at the top of your lungs, speak in English-whatever that means-And, as Mr.L said it, 'Shut your trap.'"

"I..."

"Ah, thank you for your cooperation. Ciao, my dear."

I teleported to my room where Mr.L was sitting, patiently waiting for me. _My, what a suprise! He knows how to sit patiently. Tsk tsk too bad it took him this long._

"So..will she shut up?"

I sighed."Yes, 'L. I've told her to be quiet. Now will you leave."

"Gladl-"

"El teke teke ahoura! El teke teke ahoura! El teke teke teke teke teke teke teke ahoura!" Mimi's voice rang in my ears

_I thought I told her to shut up!_

"Yeah Dim, this is real quiet!" I rolled my eyes.

**Time skip: Another week later**

"Ahhhhh!" I shot my eyes open. _What on earth...?_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Grrr this just proves that the world hates me, like a child hates his- OH FORGET THE SIMILIE! WHO THE HELL SCREAMS AT 3 IN THE GRAMBI FORSAKEN MORNING?! I'm about to send some one to Queen Jaydes.

Mimi came bursting threw my doors. _Speek of the de-_

"Dimentio!" she clung onto my arm "Dimentio, I had a _horrible _nightmare!" I sighed

**Mimi's P.O.V**

_Mimi...Miiiimiiii...Wake up, dear. A women in her mid-twenties said trying to wake a four year old me up _

_"M-mommy? Good moring, mommy!" I exclaimed to the woman who is apperantly my mother. What was weired was..I couldn't see her face. All I could make out was green skin, ruby eyes, and a neacklace with a spider accent on it. _

_"Good mornig my little princess! How was your sleep?"_

_"It was good, mommy. Mommy? Where's daddy? I want to give him a hug." A tear slid down my mother's cheek. "Mommy? Mommy don't cry! What happened?!" I started shaking her_

_"Mimi, please understand that what's about to happen is for your own good, princess." More tears escaped her eyes. "We love you..but...we can't stay with you." She broke down crying._

_"Mommy! No! Don't do this! I know what you're saying! Please mommy! I love you! Stay! I love you, mommy!" I shouted but my mother only shook her head._

_"No dear child. I love you too, but..." She broke down cring while I tried to convince her to stay._

_"Mommy? Mommy stop it!" Next thing I know, four year old me was running._

_"MIMLIEA!" _

I finished telling Dimentio my dream. How I was out side my four year old body, watching. He pulled me into a hug, wich I gladly exepted.

**Dimentio's P.O.V**

When Mimi finished telling me her nightmare, I pulled her in for a hug. I have no idea what's so ever as to why..but I did. She was crying loudly into my shoulder as I calmed her down.

"C...can I...can I stay here...with you tonight?" She said inbetween sobs. I hesataited but nodded and layed her down.

She relaxed as her head hit the pillow. She turned around and cuddled next to me. I felt the heat rising to my face.

_Maybe...just maybe...I might have..a little feelings for the girl._

* * *

**Sooo like the change from annoying Dim to opening up to him?**

**Yes, yes you did. Oh well getting better at writing with the more I do it. *London Tipton style* YAY ME!**


End file.
